


Auchtermist

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Car Accidents, M/M, Oh My God, One Shot, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy spend their evening at a local nightspot, unfortunately Tommy ends up drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auchtermist

The highway seemed lonesome, ghostly even; it was a little too quiet as Adam thought. Adam sighed softly as he was listening to music on his long drive to help keep him awake on the road. He was driving both him and his friend, Tommy, back to his home after spending an entire night at the local nightspot. aIt was just unfortunate that Tommy ended up drunk and then collapsed on the dance floor, and so thus the journey home was quiet. Adam was exhausted after the night, it was a fun experience although it left him feeling groggy inside. After all, it was not often that he would visit nightclubs, drink alcoholic beverages, and basically have fun. His drive took him along a road through the rolling foothills, and it was almost difficult for him to keep an eye on the road due to the moonlights glow. It distracted the tired man; he would often cast glimpses towards the majestic moonlight view above. One sight that caught his eye was an old castle in the distance, residing towards the left; it was a castle he had admired on many trips before. However, this enchanting night time view would prove to be too much for the exhausted man, he closed his eyes only for a moment before immediately snapping them open once more, waking up only to find his car about to tumble off over the edge of a hill. Stunned with fear, Adam was now clouded with never-ending worry as he quickly turned to face the neighbouring seat to see if Tommy was all right.

Tommy was missing.

With a shrill yell that he was sure nobody heard filling the atmosphere at this hour of midnight, along with the sounds of a black Nissan car now gating down the side of the hill. The vehicle's main body crashed and tumbled along the rocky surface, even greeting a few trees along the way before coming to rest in the valley down below. As the wrecked car had now stopped the constant noise of the horn filling the air, a battered and bloodied man remained inside, severely injured in the driver's seat. There were several lacerations on his face and body from the broken window glass, and not to mention bruises from the impact. His dark locks were stained with blood in some areas, dotted here and there.

An unexpected noise blooming within the ice-cold air of the evening, rising onto the heels of his knee-high footwear, he approached the window pane within his dwelling, walking in very elegant and yet graceful footsteps. He was clad in an old-fashioned suit, with a dark cloak running down his back, not to mention the many jewels that decorated his attire and appearance as a whole. He witnessed a dark cloud of smoke ahead, flowering from the nearby valley outside, whilst tier tracks stained the concrete ground just outside of the castle's entrance. What had happened? The man wondered with curiosity, forming into a misty vapour as he drifted through the narrow opening of the large window he had left open within his home. Halting at what appears to be a car, wrecked; even a body was found within the vehicle. It appeared to be the body of a dark-haired man, bruised and greatly injured due to a recent car accident. A frown formed along his crimson-coloured lips, as he tilted his head towards one side somewhat, his blonde locks following with the movement. He kindly helped the poor man exit the broken down car moments after, only to hold him within his arms. Not a word, he merely listened to his breathing, whilst his lengthy fingertips felt along the many bloodied wounds with disgust.

While unconscious and injured, he was just about to perceive the man who held him. It was fortunate for Adam that he never looked far worse than he thought. There were no broken bones, which was lucky. He whimpered in pain as he was removed from the wreckage of his broken car, only for his gaze to meet with a rather alluring male's. Adam caught a glimpse of his rather casual attire, dark albeit eye-catching. Having had just a night out with Tommy, Adam was clad in a pair of black trousers, a shirt, and also a black leather jacket. His clothes were coated in blood, and not to mention torn with slashes. It was the feel of the fingertips along his bruised flesh sending little shocks of pain that brought him back to reality, his eyes slowly fluttering open and now gazing into the eyes of his saviour. Weakly he reached up while whispering in a soft voice, apparently aware of his situation and thus aware of what had happened.

"Th-thank you..." It was all he could manage to utter before he was again leaning into the man's body, his head resting over his shoulder, his fingers clenching tightly onto the man's blouse and waistcoat.

Of course, he was taught by his father about the emotions that human's tend to feel, he was taught only to become a fatal monster. He could not. Unlike many beings within his race, he was one of the only few that actually possessed a heart. He cared, even if that was forbidden within the undead kingdom. The nightfall filled him with energy; he had the strength to hold this injured man within his arms as he gradually rose to his feet once again. Of course, he would be too weak to hold the body of this man if it were broad daylight. He smiled bitterly, calmly, at the feel of the man immediately clutch onto the material of his suit, and not to mention the faint recognition he could just about hear.

"You're most welcome..." The mysterious man returned with a mutter, beginning to walk, carrying this injured man along the lane of the valley, which lead to a hill of stairs, and soon up to the courtyard outside of his castle. "Do you have a name?" He asked, although he was not sure if whether or not this person could speak clearly as of yet.

There was a nearby sign which read 'Castle of Auchtermist', given that this town was also titled with the same name.

Strangely enough this man took the appearance of Tommy, or at least he resembled him a lot. Either way he appeared to be a vampire, a spawn of the undead.


End file.
